the evolution of monkey to man
by Hagane
Summary: everyone knows that kiyota lives for shinichi maki, but right now, his idol thinks he's nothing more than a clingy, whiny, loudmouth. and that's where the story begins.
1. maki is 'enlightened'

Title: A tale of two monkeys…not.  
Status: 1/?  
Rating: General. **Yaoi  
**Genre: Humor/Romance  
Pairing(s): MakiKiyo  
Author: Hagane ^^\/

Disclaimer: in order for me to own Kiyota, I'd have to be a zookeeper. Oh, and I don't control Maki- he controls me. 

            "Maki-saaaannnnnnn!" wailed that familiar, high-pitched, annoying voice belonging to none other than super rookie Kiyota Nobunaga.

            Maki Shinichi  flinched and caught his friend's eye.

            Jin Souchiro was laughing- well his eyes were, at his expense.

            Maki glared at him. _Some friend you are. _

            Jin's eyes only danced with increased mirth at the directed glare. 

            "Maki-saaaaannnnnnnn!" whined Kiyota, appearing magically before the Kainan captain.

            "What is it now Kiyota?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair as was his habit.

            "You promised to teach me to dunk," pouted the younger boy, lower lip thrust out petulantly.

            "Can't you dunk already?" honestly, this boy was going to be the death of him. 

            "Not the way **you **do it! You promised!" his lip began to tremble and he widened his eyes just for effect.

            Maki-sighed and allowed himself to be led away by a jubilant Kiyota. Again he met his best friend's eyes. They were twinkling with amusement. He raised an eyebrow but Jin only smiled sweetly back at him.

            _Go on, laugh at me. _He thought sourly.

-0-

            "So **that's **how you do it," murmured Kiyota, eyes wide with admiration.

            "Yeah."

            "I always wondered……."

            "Well now you know."

            "……….. Maki-san……" the younger boy gazed adoringly at his captain and idol, "Maki-san, you're the best!"

            Maki offered a tight smile in response. He was not one to let praise get to his head. He was level-headed. He was cool.

            "Can you do it again? Please?" begged Kiyota, going all puppy-eyed on him.

            Maki sighed. But there was only so much he could take.

-0-

            "So." Jin smiled pleasantly at him, a picture of innocence, but Maki knew better.

            "What?" he sighed.

            "Had fun?"

            Maki shot him the Death Glare™. "Of course I did. I had so much fun I could die happy now," he replied sarcastically.

            "Oh come now, Kiyota's not that bad!" teased Jin. Maki could sense the other boy's trouble in containing his amusement.

            "He's **that **bad," mumbled Maki gloomily.

            "HE just adores you. You're his hero after all. Everyone knows that Kiyota Nobunga **lives** for you." There. Jin was shaking with barely suppressed laughter already. Maki didn't think he'd last any longer.

            "If you're going to laugh at me anyway, why don't you?" he snapped irritably.

            With his permission, the boy really did. Maki Shinichi waited patiently for his friend to recover before asking, "Why is he like that?"

            "Like what?" asked his friend in turn, immediately serious.

            "You know…. clingy, whiny, loud……" Maki cringed.

            "Like I said, the boy likes you."

            "What's that got to do with anything? I mean," Maki made a face, "most people like me. I'm not exactly detestable you know. So why only him?"

            Jin shook his head, smile in place. 

            "No Maki Shinichi, he **likes **you."

            "I know he does!" Maki said in frustration, "But------" 

            Then it dawned on him. It dawned on the great Maki Shinichi.

            "Oh."

-0-

a/n: yeah, finally, a fic not revolving around mitru. lol. can you blame me though? Those two look so *good* together. *swoon*  
anyhow, I'll upload my other stories soon…. Honest. ^^\/  


	2. kiyota 'finds' out

Title: the evolution of monkey to man

Author: hagane ^^\/

Status: 2/?

Rating: General. **Yaoi**

Pairing(s): Maki/Kiyo 

            "So, what are you gonna about it?" asked Jin casually as he aimed a shot.

            "What am I going to do about what?" was the disinterested reply as the other boy distractedly attempted a shot from half-court. It went sailing in, touching nothing but net.

            "You know….." 

            "No, I don't know." 

            Jin released an exaggerated sigh. "Kiyota. The boy who lives for you and only you."

            "What?" Maki snapped to attention immediately, all on the alert.

            "Aha," Jin's eyes twinkled mischievously, "that got your attention."

            Maki gave an impressive eye-rolling display. "What is it that you want Jin?"

            "Nothing. I'm just concerned."

            "What about?"

            "You."

            The look of incredulity on Maki's face made no words necessary. 

            "Okay, not so much you, but more Kiyota."

            A perfectly arched eyebrow shot up. "Explain."

-o-

            "So you like him?" 

            "Of course I like him, Jin-san!" replied Kiyota indignantly, "Who wouldn't?"

            "No, I mean, **like** like. Do you **like** him?" prodded Jin.

            A blush found its way to Kiyota's face.  "Um…no, I mean, yes, um, I dunno. Wait, I do…I do…um, yes, I think no, uh, I have no idea but I do you know?"

            "What?"

            Kiyota blushed deeper. "Uh, yeah, I do. At least, I think I do."

            "And are you going to do anything about it?"

            "Like what? Maki-san'll never like me! He can have nearly any person he wants- why would he choose me?" mumbled Kiyota gloomily, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

            "Well……."

            Kiyota brightened suddenly as he saw hope. "Wait! Jin-san! Are you trying to tell me that Maki-san likes me?" Jin froze, surprised. Kiyota trudged on, oblivious in his new-found bliss. "I think you're right! Maki-san *must* like me! I'm the *only* one he scolds all the time! I bet that's his way of expressing his like for me! Well, it's okay! Cos I know now that he doesn't do it because he's angry but because he *likes* me! Thanks Jin-san! You're the greatest!" Kiyota gave Jin a brief, hard squeeze before he sped off, most likely to find his new love.

            "Oopsie." Was all the stunned boy could say.

-o-

            "Maki-san!"  a grinning Kiyota rushed up happily to his captain.

            "What now, Kiyota?" came the irritated voice of a certain Kainan captain.

            Kiyota's smile didn't falter a bit. Instead, his grin widened and he looked knowingly at Maki. The older boy shifted uncomfortably under his sudden, unexpected gaze.

            "What?" he muttered, "why are you looking at me like that?"

            Kiyota opened his mouth to say something, then shut it immediately. "Nothing!" ha chirped happily, "I'm going to practice now, Maki-san! So I'll be as *good* as you!"

            "Yeah….whatever you like." Said the confused captain.

-o-

            Kiyota giggled as his eyes darted over to the other court where the object of his affection was stretching himself.  Several of his teammates looked concerned.

            "Kiyota, you sure you're not running a fever or something?" asked one.

            "You seem to be on a real high today. Sugar overload? Or is the blood all rushing to your brain?" asked another.

            "Kiyota, you're acting more mental today than I've ever seen you." Said a third, no offense intended. 

            "Heeheheehee…" giggled Kiyota, "I'm fine." He stole another quick glance at his captain, "I've never felt better actually."

-o-

            "Pair up for one-on-one," instructed Maki to his team. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted, with exasperation, a certain best friend of his moving away to couple up with someone else. He made a mental note to kill Jin Souichiro later.

            "Maki-saaaannnnnnnnnn!!!!!!" Maki didn't even bother suppressing the shudder the voice initiated.

            "Aichi-san's paired with Jin-san! I have no partner!" Kiyota whined, his arms flailing about dramatically.

            "That's okay.  You can practice your shots in the other court," Maki replied, ever so cool and calm. 

            "But you don't have a partner either!" Kiyota pointed out the obvious.

            "Well," Maki stared right at the boy, "I don't need one."

-o-

            Kiyota sulked as he placed another shot. _Mou…Maki-san didn't have to be so mean! And he's supposed to like me! _He threw a sad, dejected look at Maki's back. _I only wanted to help him make his move on me! _

            _Maybe he's just shy. _Kiyota immediately pushed the thought away. _Nah…not possible. Maki-san is in no way, shy. Maybe he just doesn't want me to help him? maybe he wants to do everything himself? _Kiyota congratulated himself on his conclusion. _Now, that's more like Maki-san. He likes to do things on his own. He doesn't like to be helped. Maybe I should just leave him to help himself. _The super rookie of Kainandai giggled for the umpteenth time since Jin 'told' him. 

            _Yes, I think I'll just wait for Maki-san to make the first move…_he thought happily, trembling with delight in his eager anticipation. 

A/n  the author would like to say that this story is not going anywhere. The author's imagination has been exhausted and needs some replenishment. Suggestions anyone? 


End file.
